


The Revolutionaries

by CrystalNavy



Series: Winds of Change [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Revolutionaries story.





	1. The three creators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has its beginnings, and the Revolutionary army is no exception

Monkey D. Dragon sighed. While he was a Marine, he deeply resented the way that the system worked and how the Marines were forced to follow Celestial Dragons' idea of 'justice', rather than following the ideals of true justice: a belief that his best friend, Vice Admiral Akainu Sakazuki, shared with him. There was another man, Vice Admiral Kuzan Aokiji, who also shared this belief. While they never confronted Celestial Dragons themselves, Akainu and Kuzan nonetheless worked to lessen the influence the Celestial Dragons had on the Marines.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dragon called

The door opened, and Akainu stepped in, a bottle and two glasses in hand.

"The finest whiskey in these parts." Akainu said pridefully, pouring both of them a glass

Dragon said nothing as he took a sip.

"What's on your mind?" Akainu inquired

"I am quitting the Marines, old friend. The Celestial Dragons do despicable deeds, and they force us to do despicable deeds as well. People are sold as slaves every day, and rather than protect them from that fate, we're forced to go along with it, to encourage it." Dragon's fingers drummed against the table.

"But you can't..." Akainu stared at him "Kuzan and I are doing all we can to lessen their power...why would you jeopardize all that when we are making real progress here?"

"Because the subtle approach just doesn't cut it anymore, Sakazuki." Dragon said firmly "You have a choice, either join me or continue being the lapdog of Celestial Dragons for the rest of your life."

"Tch." Akainu grumbled "You know, despite being a marine, I always had a lot of respect for the King of the Pirates. Joining the Marines was just the best way to bring down the power Celestial Dragons hold while pretending to be on their side."

Dragon said nothing.

"But you are right." Akainu said as he stood up "The subtle approach just doesn't cut it anymore. I am yours."

He shook Dragon's head and smiled at him.

They left the base that night, after drugging the shift guards, and took Kuzan and half of Marines' assets with them.

It was time to start gathering followers.


	2. Two slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse on the life of two slaves and slavery in general. Warning: a bit heavy

Fisher Tiger stared at the sun as he walked down the dirt road. He was a Fishman. Ordinary humans would never accept him.

Fisher Tiger moved further and further, the backpack on his shoulder swaying to the left and right as he walked. The world was a wondrous place and he wanted to see it, to experience all it had to offer. It was something he longed for all the time he spent cooped up on Fishman island. And now, he was finally, finally, allowed to fulfill his desire. Then, it all came crashing down in an instant.

He was found by slave traders.

"He'd make a fine one." one of the slavers commented "And he is a Fishman to boot. No one will miss him if he's gone. He'll get us a good buck."

And so their greedy hands were upon him, grabbing him from all sides. The young adventurer didn't stand a chance, couldn't fight off all the hands that grabbed at him. He was thrown into a cage and he couldn't do a thing about that. He was soon to be shipped off to Mariejois and become a slave to another.

The trip took three days, and by the end of it, he was a crying wreck. His dreams of seeing the world were shattered beyond repair. He was sold quickly, and he received a burning mark on his chest as proof. Proof that he was a slave, that he belonged to another. 

His master, Shisui, was a ruthless man. He had various means of torturing disobedient slaves at his disposal. Anyone who even thought of rebelling or escaping suffered severe consequences. On his first night, he was lonely and moping, but a lucky incident changed that. As a high-ranking noble, Shisui had many slaves working for him, and many marines on his beck and call. Fisher Tiger took comfort in the fact that not all of Marines were like that. He heard rumors that a Vice Admiral and two Commodores quit the Marines and formed a new faction, the Revolutionaries, with the goal to uproot the current system and put a new, fairer one in its place. Still, knowing what was happening in the world wouldn't help him in his current situation. Shisui placed a collar on his neck and threw him in the cell with other slaves he owned. There, he met his little light.

A young girl, about eleven years old, crawled over to him and put her head on his lap. Instinctively, he reached out to pat her head in reassurance. He was one thing, but someone as young and pure as this girl shouldn't even be a slave, shouldn't endure the horrors that came with it. She was indeed pure, he could see it in her eyes. They were wide, round and filled to the brim with innocence. She told him that her name was Koala the next morning.

Then one day, he overheard one of the bastards talking about how they were going to bed her. When they came to fetch her, Fisher Tiger snapped their necks. He wouldn't stand for this. No one would rape Koala on his watch, not even the Celestial Dragons. They could do whatever they wanted to him, for his dream was already dead, but Koala was still innocent and it would stay that way. He would make sure of that. Koala would remain pure, unmarked by the sickness of this world.

Whenever Shisui came to demand something, Koala would smile at him indulgently, but that smile never reached her eyes. Fisher Tiger hated it. He wanted to give her everything. He wanted to see her smile from the bottom of her heart. Yet he knew that the situation they were in was hopeless. Shisui would never let them escape. Never.

Footsteps were heard coming closer and closer, and then Shisui stood there, flanked by two guards. He slid the key into the keyhole and opened the cell door.

"Come with me." Shisui ordered "I have something to show you."

Fisher Tiger and Koala obediently followed and were led to upper levels and then to the dock. There, in front of them, was a ship. It seemed sturdy enough to endure rough seas.

"This is my ship." Shisui turned to face them, strange glint in his eyes "You are probably wondering what I want to do with it and what are my plans for you two."

At this, both of the guards turned to face Fisher Tiger and Koala.

"Let's have some privacy." Shisui continued "Ice time: Giant wall."

With that, a wall of ice formed, cutting themselves and Shisui's ship off from the rest of the world. 

"I've had it with the life of Celestial Dragons." Shisui announced "I want to become a pirate. And you will help me with that. Today, you will kill Shisui the Celestial Dragon and sail the seas with me as my first mates, ahoy!"

Yet Fisher Tiger couldn't help but think something was amiss.

"How did you get your hands on that fruit?" Fisher Tiger demanded "The only one who had it was Kuzan, a marine-turned-Revolutionary. Besides, no Celestial Dragon would ever voluntarily leave their position."

"So you figured it out." Shisui reached up and ripped the mask from his face "Congratulations."

Fisher Tiger and Koala found themselves looking at Kuzan himself

"That was my idea." the right guard announced "We disposed of real Shisui two days ago, and Kuzan took his place. We plan to free all of the slaves tonight, and recruit you all into Revolutionary army. You two in particular, have inner strength we require. I am Monkey D. Dragon, a de-facto leader, and my job is to give orders and deal with administrative affairs."

"I am Akainu, his right-hand man." the second guard said "I deal with internal affairs, particularly training new recruits."

"And you already know me." Kuzan leaned against a pillar 

"What inspired you to create this?" Koala looked up at him 

"A boy from Gray Terminal." Dragon said, with a glint in his eye "When I was still a Marine, one of my duties included making sure no one escaped the fire that was set there. However, Sabo....Sabo was so desperate to save the lives of his two brothers, one of whom was my biological son, despite the fact they weren't related by blood. It was his desperation that pushed me over the edge and made me realize that a subtle approach was no longer enough. Sakazuki and Kuzan here decided to aid me, and that was that."

"So what will it be?" Kuzan pressured "Will you join our ranks?"

"We will." Fisher Tiger said and Koala nodded 

"So what's our next move?" Koala inquired

"Find the boy who inspired the creation of Revolutionary army." Dragon's eyes gleamed again "Find Sabo and wrench him away from his parents' grasp."


End file.
